


A Good Time and Place

by StarBlazerM31



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBlazerM31/pseuds/StarBlazerM31
Summary: After risking a night out together, Julian and Azalea go back to the shop.  They end up completely forgetting about their tea.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 50





	A Good Time and Place

The streets of Vesuvia were quiet tonight, as Julian and Azalea walked cautiously back to the magic shop. They had taken a risk and gone out on their first official date. No searching, no questioning, no worrying about the hangman’s noose…just a night where they could fully enjoy each other’s company. The evening had begun with Azalea meeting Julian at Portia’s cottage. From there, they snuck back into the wings of the community theatre to see the latest play degrading Count Lucio. (Azalea had to stop Julian from crashing this one as well…a few well-placed kisses and a purr of “No, Dr. Devorak…you’re mine tonight” did the trick.) From there, they went to the Rowdy Raven for dinner and drinks. A large purple mark shone vividly on Azalea’s neck from where Julian had pulled her into a dark corner. A few of the regulars had noticed and made a few jabs at Julian, encouraging him to do more than that.

They approached the shop from the back. Azalea unlocked the door.  
“Well…it has been a wonderful evening, my dear Azalea,” Julian said, taking her hand and placing a lingering kiss on the knuckle. "I hope I’ll be seeing you tomorrow?“

Azalea felt her stomach twist. She wasn’t ready to part with him just yet. But how to make him stay? It was as if fate answered for her because the rhythmic marching of guards could be heard right down the street. Azalea grabbed Julian’s hand, opened the door, and pulled him inside. They watched carefully from the window as the resplendent guards passed by on their nightly rounds.

“Damn,” Julian said. "It, uh, looks like I might need to wait for a bit.“

Azalea looked up at him. "Is that such a bad thing?”

Julian’s face flushed red. "Um…not at all, my dear.“ He wrapped an arm around her waist. "More time with you is never a bad thing.”

Azalea stood on her toes and kissed his lips briefly. "Then I’ll make us some tea.“

They retreated to the upstairs loft. Azalea shed her shawl and bent down in front of the stove. Julian looked at her with interest as she did so.

"Hello there, Mr. Salamander!” Azalea said. "Could you please light the fire for me?“

There was a puff and smell of smoke. "Thank you!” Azalea said.

She went to fill the kettle with water. Julian peered into the stove.  
“What-what was that just now?” he asked.

“Ah, you ask the stove salamander to light the fire,” Azalea replied.

Julian blinked. Sure enough, amidst the flames, was a small red salamander. It regarded him for a moment and then turned away.

“You actually have to ask it?” Julian said, standing back up.

“He wants and deserves respect,” Azalea replied. "After all, he could quite literally burn the place down if his mood was ill.“

"Ah,” Julian said. He some time to look around. Not much had changed since he’d last been here with Asra. The salamander was new. But the large soft bed was still where he’d remembered it. A lump formed in his gut and he looked back to Azalea, who was pouring the now hot water into two mugs.

He wanted new memories on that bed. Memories that didn’t make him feel guilt. A sudden realization dawned on him. They had time. They had all night, in fact. There was no rule saying he HAD to leave once the guards were gone. He was clever. He passed around this city unnoticed all the time, even with the posters of his face plastered every city block. He was human, yes, and prone to mishaps…but he couldn’t shake this desire. He could feel down to the core of him that if he didn’t do something tonight, he might never get the chance again. And Azalea…tonight had been so magical. He’d not felt this happy in a long time. If anything…he wanted to give something to her. Something he knew she wanted but hadn’t spoken about. He slipped up behind Azalea as she was letting the tea steep. His long arms wrapped around her and held her tightly against him. Azalea hummed at his touch. Her hand reached up and entangled itself in his thick auburn curls.

“Azalea…” Julian said, his voice shaking. "Remember that ravishing I mentioned in the library?“

Azalea smiled. "I do.”

“Well…” He swallowed. "It’s a good time and a good place.“

Azalea turned to face Julian, her hands sliding up his chest and making him quiver. Her hands reached his cloak and pushed it from his shoulders. It fell to the floor in a large black heap. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"Then ravish me, Julian.”

His mouth crushed down upon hers. The kiss was fierce and passionate, and Azalea felt her head go light. She grabbed at his waistcoat, feverishly trying to unclasp the buttons. He chuckled and assisted her, the article tossed to the floor once freed. Azalea parted from Julian’s kiss and took his gloved hand in her own. Julian watched her with a heavy lid as she gingerly raised the fingertips to her lips and kissed them. Her mouth enclosed around his index finger and Julian felt his face grow hot. She looked absolutely shameless. He imagined those lips around something else…

He felt her teeth lightly graze the length of his finger and pressed together once she reached the tip. She then pulled at the leather. She did this to each finger until the glove was loose. She then pulled it free completely. The glove dangled in her mouth for a moment and she smirked at the awestruck look on Julian’s face. She then tossed it amidst the pile that was forming at Julian’s feet. She repeated the whole thing with the other glove.

He offered no resistance as Azalea slipped her hands into the folds of his loose shirt and pushed him over to the bed.

“Last chance to slip away, Doctor,” Azalea purred.

Julian smiled. "I would have to be the biggest idiot alive.“

"Good.” With a great shove, she sent him sprawling onto the bed. Julian gasped upon landing and lifted his eyes to Azalea. First good new memory. She tilted her head and admired him for a moment. He was splayed out and gazed at her hotly. So similar to the night at Mazelinka’s house. She had been sorely tempted that night. But even she didn’t think that was the proper time. Now, six days later, she was achingly ready. She crawled onto the bed and hovered over Julian. He squirmed slightly underneath her, his eyes begging her for permission. She caught on and smiled.

“Feel free to get handsy,” she said. "I’m about to.“

That dark smile that made Azalea melt spread across Julian’s lips.  
"Know any, ah, spells that can drown out sound?”

Azalea laughed. She straddled Julian and held up a hand. Julian’s face went unbearably hot as he felt her core graze his. Second good new memory. With a softly muttered spell, energy flashed at her fingertips and the walls and windows of the loft seemed to glow for a moment.

“All ready.”

She leaned over and kissed him deeply. His hands wound around her back, pressing her firmly against him. Her hands slipped downward and pushed his shirt wide open, baring his chest to her. She parted from the kiss and trailed her lips along his jaw and then down his neck. Her teeth latched on to the pale skin there, to the spot he loved so well, biting and sucking, taking in the salty flavor of him. He took in a sharp breath and exhaled a sweet moan. His hand tangled itself into her aqua and coral hair. Azalea lifted from him briefly.

“Pull it,” she breathed.

Julian obliged, giving the locks a firm tug. His heart leaped at the pleased cry she gave. He held her there, staring into his eyes with deep longing. He smiled and moved her lower, pressing her down against his chest at his nipple. Azalea took the hint and immediately set her mouth to work on the sensitive nub. Julian gasped as she suckled deeply then took it in between her teeth. Her hand moved to the other nipple and pinched it between her thumb and forefinger. She rolled the skin back and forth and delighted as Julian arched his back in response. Underneath her, she felt his groin harden. He could feel her smile against his skin. With a pull and a soft wet sound, she released his nipple and switched to the other. His hand released her hair and fell limply on the bed. His eyes closed and he moaned deep in his throat.

“You have amazing instincts,” he breathed.

Azalea released the second nipple and smiled. "Thank you,“ she said.

Julian sat up and reached for Azalea. "Come here…come to me…”

Azalea rose up onto her knees and pressed herself against him. His hands slid around her back, then down her sides and to the front of her blouse. He pulled the article up slowly, letting his fingers trace lightly on every inch of flesh that was revealed to him. His lips ran along her collarbone and down to the valley of her breasts. Her blouse was removed with a sudden tug and tossed to the floor next to the bed. Julian let out a shaky sigh as he took in the sight of her naked torso. Smooth tan skin, covered in goosebumps from the sudden chill of the air. Round pink nipples that made his mouth water… His eyes didn’t leave hers as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. She cried out in bliss, her head lolling backward. So this was something they shared…noted. He worked expertly over her skin, taking in every sound she made with great interest. She had been so kind to him…so completely…loving…he had to make it up to her. He sucked harder and then switched to her other breast, listening to his lover’s cries. He had to show her how much she meant to him, how much he appreciated her. And if he knew one thing he was good at…

One of his hands held her back while the other shamelessly grabbed her ass. She moaned in response. "Oh, Julian…“

He chuckled, releasing his hold on her nipple. They were both no longer pink, but a deep purple, matching the mark on her neck. Azalea looked at him with a magnificent blush across her face.

"Did you like that?” he asked, batting his eyes at her.

She nodded numbly.

Julian smiled. "Good,“ he said. "I-I want…” He swallowed. "I want to make you feel good.“

Azalea smiled softly at him and kissed him tenderly. "Let’s take turns then,” she said. She pulled his shirt free from his body and tossed it somewhere near where her own blouse was. She then pressed him flat against the bed. She crawled off of him and settled on the floor. His long legs dangled off the edge. She watched his face as she spread his legs apart and she moved in between them. His eyes went huge as she ran her hand over the bulge of his erection, causing him to twitch. She proceeded to unfasten his waistband and tug his pants open. Her fingers slid inside and Julian’s breath hitched as her fingernails raked through the tuft of red hair at his groin. She found her target, her cool fingers sliding around his shaft and gently pulling it out of the confines of his pants. Julian let out a muffled whine as she stroked him, taking in the feel of the skin in her hands. Her touch…oh, her agonizingly gentle-touch…

“Azalea…mMMmm!!” Her grip had gotten firmer suddenly. She slowly pulled on the length of him a few times. She smiled cheekily at him and lowered herself so that her lips were mere inches away…

“Watch me,” she said huskily. Julian gave her his full wide-eyed attention.  
Her eyes bore into his as she placed the head of his cock in her mouth. He let out a gasp at the sensation. She sucked him deeply, and then set up a steady rhythm with her hand. Julian bit his bottom lip when he felt her tongue caress the underside of his head. She took him deeper into her mouth and resumed her rhythm, moving her hand to cup his sack.

“Oh, Azalea,” he said, his expression dazed.

The edges of her lips curved into a smile. She quickened her pace, drawing a quite satisfying moan out of Julian. She released him with one long final suck, feeling his shaft quiver as she did. She marveled at the red that graced her lover’s pale skin. She loved how he glowed when she touched him. He regained himself and looked at her devilishly. "So I’m in the hands of an expert?“ he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Azalea’s cheeks burned redder than he had ever seen. She looked away for a moment, embarrassment quite clear on her face. "Um…no, actually.”

Julian gave her a quizzical look. Azalea sighed. "Well…I don’t remember…ever being with anyone. If I was…those memories are gone.“

Julian looked mildly startled. "Then…are you sure-”

“Yes!” Azalea exclaimed. "I-I want you…I want you so badly it hurts! I just…may need a little coaching.“ She twisted her mouth sheepishly. "I’ve talked with enough people to have a good idea on this part,” she stuck her tongue out briefly, “but…the next part…I’ve only done with myself.” She looked disappointed. "I’m so sorry, Julian, I was going to either say something eventually, or…try to fudge it.“

Julian stared at Azalea in awe. How could a woman as amazing as her not have had sex with anyone in the last three years? Surely she must have been tempted… But on the bright side…this was new territory, unspoiled by the clumsy fondlings of others. In fact, he felt a surge of warmth and excitement in his chest. He was the only person she could remember touching her. The only person she wanted.

That smile crept across his face again. "Then, my dear, allow me to take over from here.” He sat up and pulled Azalea back onto the bed. He laid her down flat on the overstuffed mattress. He reached forward and gently tugged her boots off, followed by her pants. Her thighs clenched together and her face shone with embarrassment. Oh…she was absolutely adorable. He made a show of pulling off his thigh-high boots and then shedding his own pants. Their naked bodies glowed in the light of the loft, and they were both rendered speechless.

“Azalea, you’re so-”

“Beautiful…”

Julian draped his long form over Azalea’s, a warm blanket of flesh against her entire body. Her arms reached up to wrap around his back. Julian gazed deeply into Azalea’s blue and gold eyes, taking in the heady need he saw there.  
He nuzzled into the crook of her neck and set about kissing the pink skin there. A sweet sigh escaped her throat at the touch. He lifted himself from her slightly and positioned himself between his lover’s legs.

“Deep breath, darling,” he breathed.

Azalea complied. Julian took his cock and lined it up with Azalea’s entrance. Slowly and gently, he pushed past her folds. Azalea’s head arched back and she gasped.

“Are you alright, Azalea?” Julian asked, his voice laden with concern.

“Yes,” she breathed. "Please keep going…“

Julian nodded and slowly pushed further, groaning, until he was fully sheathed within her. The sensation was amazing, her body so warm and tight against his length. She panted heavily and gripped at Julian’s back with surprising strength. He filled her completely. Her walls felt blissfully stretched.

"Oh, Julian…you’re so big…”

Julian chuckled and kissed her. "That’s your effect on me,“ he said.

Azalea laughed back. Forcing himself to retain control, he asked "Are you uncomfortable? In any way?”

Azalea shook her head. "No…this feels so good…“

Noted. If her body wasn’t in pain, then she clearly wasn’t as inexperienced as she thought. Still…

"I’m going to move now,” he informed her. She nodded. He pulled out slightly and then gently pushed back in. Azalea let out a moan in response. This spurred Julian on. He set up a slow and steady rhythm, taking his cues from the sounds Azalea made. He pushed in as deep as he could go then began grinding his hips into her. Azalea’s hands gripped at his back and she whined into his ear. "Yes…oh my God, yes…so good…“

And it was. Julian didn’t recall another body fitting so well with his. It was taking all of his control to not spill into her at that exact moment. But no, that would be incredibly rude of him. He had to draw this out, had to show her…had to…  
His thrusts became stronger, more powerful. Azalea cried out as every movement hit that sweet spot deep inside her.

"Yes, please Julian, harder!”

He felt her nails dig into the skin of his back which caused him to arch with a pleased growl. His hips thrust madly, driven on by Azalea’s voice and the sweet stings that healed all too quickly. Soon, it was becoming too much to bear.

“Azalea…I’m so close…”

Azalea leaned close to his ear. "Cum inside me.“

Julian started at the statement. "But-”

“I took precautions,” she breathed with a laugh. "I knew we’d get here sooner or later.“

Julian’s entire body flushed. "Oh…my…God…” He moved before he could think, sitting upright and gripping Azalea’s hips tightly. His hips bucked and he rammed into her roughly. Azalea cried out in bliss.

“Yes! YES! Just like that!!”

Renewed purpose drove Julian on; he had to make her cum first. He had to hold off, just to see that beautiful expression. His eyelid was heavy as he took in his lover, lying on her back, her breasts bouncing with each thrust. She stared up at him with lovedrunk eyes, each gasp and moan a new and beautiful song just for Julian. He felt her body tighten around him, a signal that she was almost there. With a few more good fucks, she convulsed, throwing her head back and shrieking as her orgasm tore through her. This was just what Julian needed. With a gasp and a long drawn-out groan, he spilled.

They stared at each other for a moment, both panting heavily with dreamy expressions on their faces. Azalea whimpered as Julian pulled out of her, his body spent. He crawled up next to her and wrapped his long arms and legs around her and pulling her close.

“Thank you,” he breathed. "Thank you so much, Azalea.“

Azalea wiped away the sweat on Julian’s forehead and kissed his lips sweetly.  
"No, thank YOU, Julian.”

Julian laughed. "You were right, of course,“ he said.

"About what?” Azalea asked, tracing little glowing patterns on his chest with her finger.

“We would have gotten here sooner or later.”

Azalea smiled and nuzzled into him. "I knew it at Mazelinka’s.“

"Yep.” Julian rolled over and gathered her up against him. "And…of course, she was right too.“

"Oh? What did Mazelinka say?”

Julian’s voice changed to imitate Mazelinka. "Ilya, you’d better bed her well for all the idiocy you’re putting that poor girl through.“ He then laughed again. "But that’s not all! She embarrassed the hell out of me, but read you like a book, Azalea.” Azalea’s eyes widened. He changed his voice again. "And I bet she’s the kind who looks like a flower on the outside, but inside is more like a starving lion. She’s gonna need the rough treatment, Ilya.“ Azalea let out a hearty bark of laughter. It made Julian’s heart flutter.

"Mazelinka is very…intuitive,” Azalea said, wiping her eyes.

“Well she was a pirate, you know.”

There was a pause.

“Julian?”

“Hmm?”

“What made you hold back that night? I know you were tired, but what really? You could have had me if you’d wanted.”

Julian gave her a small smile. "I know I could have. I think that’s what made me hold back. We’d only just met, but you…you had me. When you caught me in the shop, even then…when I looked at you, I just…“ He sighed. "I-I can’t really explain it. I wanted-no, I needed that touch. And what really shook me…the more I thought about it, the more I realized that it was your touch I wanted. It’s like I’ve known you for years…and when you kissed me at Mazelinka’s…I knew I could have done anything I wanted with you and you wouldn’t have stopped me. I wanted you so badly, but I was afraid of getting involved with someone when I’m already a fugitive.” He shook his head. "I knew that if I slept with you there would be no going back. I still fear hurting you, and I deeply fear disappointing you.“

Azalea kissed him sweetly. "You don’t disappoint me, Julian. Frustrate me, yes, but never disappoint. And you haven’t hurt me yet, so I think we’re on a good track so far.”

Julian nuzzled into her neck. He loved that spot. So warm and so close…he breathed in the sweet smokey scent of her hair. It reminded him of Asra slightly…but it was unique to her.

“Azalea?”

“Yes?”

“What made you want me?”

Azalea coiled her fingers into his thick curls.

“Hmm…well, if I speak honestly…when I first met you when you broke into the shop…I was mystified. I was frightened only for a moment. I watched you disappear down the street and I felt…like I wanted to go after you. You felt so…lonely.”

“I was,” Julian said. "So very lonely.“

"And then I saw you at the Raven and…you were so vibrant and full of life. You weren’t frightening at all, not even mysterious. You were just beautiful. I didn’t want to question you, I just wanted to stare.” She quirked an eyebrow. "That encounter ended far too soon for my liking, by the way. I was just getting to know you.“

She felt Julian smile against her skin.

"And…when I caught you…oh, boy. I was so mad…but I wasn’t going to call the guards. Maybe scare you with the threat, but I wouldn’t go through with it. You weren’t safe. Just…ugh, Julian…you were being reckless and that’s what angered me. And then you just HAD to go and take your clothes off.”

“I panicked!”

“Oh, so you strip when you panic?”

“….No…”

“So just with me then?”

Julian cleared his throat with a wily smile. "We’re just going to say ‘apparently so’ and leave it at that.“

Azalea laughed. "But yeah…you showed me the forbidden fruit and I…just HAD to take a bite.”

“I’ve wondered what was going through your head right then,” Julian said.  
“I’m touching that.”

Julian lifted his head to look at her. "Really?“

"Yes. ‘I’m touching that if it’s the last thing I ever do, and since he’s offering…’”

Julian cackled.

“Hey, a mysterious now-acquaintance just threw his shirt open at me and said ‘search my body’ and that body is freaking GORGEOUS. My chick boner said 'you’d BETTER!!!’ So I did!”

Julian laughed for a few minutes. When he caught his breath, he added: “So that did make two of us.”

He sat up and Azalea followed. "I really wasn’t expecting you to take me up on it, I was really just trying to embarrass you into dropping the questions. But you did, and I really panicked. And then you went straight for my chest!“

"Well, why be shy in the moment?” Azalea said.

“I was thinking 'whaaaaat…did I just get myself into?’ but then it changed to 'no, wait…this is nice. I think I actually like this. Oh shit, she’s giving orders…shit…I like orders… Dammit, penis, your opinion isn’t wanted right now!’ ”

Azalea doubled over laughing. "So THAT’s why you got twisty all of a sudden!“  
Julian blushed. "Well, yeah…I wasn’t bluffing when I said I was happy to see you.”

Azalea leaned against his shoulder. "But…to more directly answer your question…what made me want you…you’re a good man. You can be SUCH an idiot at times…but you’re truly a good man. And there aren’t many good men in the world.“

Julian’s voice softened. "Asra is a good man.”

Azalea sighed. "Maybe…but Asra…he hurts. He’s always so secretive and he treats me like I’m made of glass. And he’s always gone. Leaving for days on end, he never tells me where he goes, when he’s coming back, always makes me worry…“ Azalea paused, feeling her throat tighten. Her eyes started to sting.  
"I…I don’t love Asra.” Her voice audibly cracked. "Not anymore.“

Julian took her hand and kissed the knuckles. "I’m so sorry, Azalea, I didn’t know it was a sore subject…”

Azalea quickly wiped her eyes. "No, I’m sorry for letting it get to me.“

"Guess that’s another thing we have in common. Complicated feelings for Asra.”

“Yeah,” Azalea said.

“Uh, speaking of which, I was really surprised and slightly terrified that he’s not here…now…” Julian said.

“He actually did tell me that,” Azalea said. "He’s with someone named Muriel tonight.“

Julian looked puzzled. "Why do I feel like I know that name?”

“Same. It’s odd.”

“So, he’s not coming in.”

“Nope.”

“At all tonight?”

“Not at all.”

Julian got a glint in his eye. "Well…in that case…feel like another round?“

Azalea smiled. "Careful, Doctor. That medicine of yours is going to make me an addict.”

Julian pressed Azalea onto the mattress and ran his tongue between the valley of her breasts.

“Is that so bad?” he asked.

“Not at all, Julian. Not at all.”


End file.
